when we where kids
by sunshinefreak345
Summary: sonny and chad are bbest friends, thigs get a little out of hand when chads old friend like sonny, who will sonny pick chad or nick? CHANNY? or ninny? summary sucks plz read though story is cute


This takes place when Sonny and Chad are 5 years old.

I don't own anything.

Sonny's pov

I was playing outside when a moving truck pulled up to the house across the street. With a car not to long after it, I just kept playing when something more like someone cot my eye. The cutest boy I ever saw he had blonde hair and probably bleu eyes I was too far to see. He smiled at me and I ran inside I don't know why im not shy at all I think its cause of how cute he is. I ran to my room closed the door and watched him from my window help his dad unpack the truck. I wonder what his name is. And what school he will go to? I hope he goes to mine, im starting kindergarten in a week and now I can't wait.

Chad's pov

Yay! Im moving more I cant wait to make new friends I hope they like me. My dad pulled up to my new house as soon as I got out of the car something cot my eyes the most beautiful girl in the world all I could do was smile. She ran inside her house I thought what did I do? She never is going to like me now! Great job Chad just great I thought, I thought I would help my dad unpack because I can see that cute girl any more I wonder what her name is? And what school she goes to I hope it's the one im going to. Im starting kindergarten in a week and I cant wait

One week later

Sonny pov

I walked into my new class holding my moms hand then I saw him and I got so happy. He was in my class now I can get to know him better just the thought made me smile.

Ok parents you can go now pick them up at 3:00; I hugged my mom bye and watched her leave

Ok class im Miss Berry and I will be your teacher this year

Now im going to call your name and tell u where to sit

At this table

Abby

John

James

Jessica

Now this table miss berry moved to a other table

Morgan

Emily

Jesse

Nick

Now this one she moved to the table next to the other one

Erica

Brianna

Taylor

Zack

And the last one

Chad

Sonny

April

Amy

Sorry to put you with girls we don't have that many guys

Oh my god his name is Chad that's so cool I just smiled at him and he smiled back I thought in my head yay! .But I could tell April like him she smiled and winked at him he smiled weirdly back at her and almost fell off her chair. I tried not laughing and Chad smiled at me again. I finally know what colour his eyes are a ocean bleu I almost got lost in them.

Chad's pov

She is at my table I couldn't be happier

She smiled at me I thought yay! . The only bad part was I was at a table with 2 other girls to Amy and April, April has blonde hair and blue eyes she is cute. But I like someone else I smiled at the thought

Hi im Chad I told sonny

Hi im sonny

That name suits you I told her

Well hi im April

Hi we both said at the same time

Sonny she said how much do you weigh

Umm I don't know 75 I think

Wow im only 55

Sooo

Im saying you're over weight

Im not

75 is not over weight

It is fatty she said with her nose high in the air

That made me get tears in my eyes just then the bell rang for recess I am out of the class crying I ran into the hall way and cried in a corner.

I can't believe she just called sonny fat she is not she is prefect. I ran after her when April grapped my arm,

Chad where are you going she said acting all cute

To go see where sonny went u hurt her feelings

So she is a nobody and she is ugly

Not to me _oh did I just say that out loud?_

Im way hotter then her

Sure you are I said and rolled my eyes _hey im 5 and I got attitude _

I ran out to find sonny and she was their crying I walked up to her and started talking

Hey sunshine _my cute nickname for her like it?_

Sunshine?

A yeah I just made it up you like it?

Yeah it's cute

I sat next to her and we talked till the bell rang 20 minutes later

Come on we have to get to class I said holding out my hand _hoping she would take it_

She did and we walked hand and hand back in class

The end of the day came fast after this

Hey sonny how was your first day? My mom asked

Great I made a new friend

Great do you want to invite them over sometime?

No they live across the street form us so I can just walk over

Ok sweetie

When I got home I ran over to Chad's house

Hello is Chad their I said

CHAD! His dad yelled

YEAH! He yelled back

DOOR!

OK!

Oh hey sonny he said as he saw me

Hey Chad you want to come play at the park?

Sure

I and Chad played for a long time then I tripped and fell on top of him

Umm sorry

Its ok sunshine

_Oh how I love when he calls me that_

I just smiled

Umm sonny? He said

Yeah?

I like you sonny a lot

I like you to Chad

We both smiled

Oh my old friends are coming tomorrow and I want you to meet them

Ok

Tomorrow

Chad's pov

CHAD

YEAH DAD?

THEIR HERE!

I ran down the stairs to see my 2 best friends

Nick and Jordan

Hey guys

Come on upstairs

We where up in my room when nick asked me a weird question

So Chad ma man

Yeah

Any cute girls in your school?

Well their sonny

Oh sonny she sounds cute \

Yeah she is and you're going to meet her she is coming over soon

Just as I finished saying that my dad yelled

SONNY IS HERE

Go on right upstairs sonny he is in his room Chad's dad told me

Ok

I ran up the stairs when I dumped into Chad

Hi she said with a big smile

Hi my friends are over here come on I toke her hand and ran to my room

Nick Jordan meet sonny

Dude nick whispered you said she was cute

Umm she is I said back to him

Umm no Chad she is not

I looked at sonny she had tears in her eyes

Sonny ran out of my room and I stopped her at the end of the hall

Sonny wait

What Chad

Then I did what I had to do I kissed her on the head

She smiled

11 years later

We are now 16

SONNY! I said running up to her

Hey Chad she said

I ran up to her and kissed her on the lips

What was that for she said?

What I can't kiss my girlfriend?

Yeah I guess you can she said smiling

Oh my friends nick and Jordan are here their over their you want to come meet them again?

Yeah sure but if they say something mean to me...

I will hurt them

K

Nick and Jordan meet sonny again

Hey son… wow!

What?

Oh nothing you're just hot now?

Umm?

Nick don't hit on my girlfriend

Umm sonny why are you going out with Chad?

Um because he is cute?

I saw Chad blush at what I said

Nick walked up to me and pushed me to the ground and started making out with me I tried to get him off but I couldn't

About 5 seconds later Chad was kicking and pouching nick

I ran away I ran to the park

About 5 minutes later Chad ran to find me

SONNY!

Chad I said crying

He ran to me and hugged me

Sonny im so sorry I never meant for that to happen he is nevvv….

Chad was cut off by me kissing him and them I hugged him and never wanted to let go

Sonny would you like to come over and watch a movie with me tonight?

Will nick be their?

NO NO NO I never inviting him over again

If he ever did something to you again I would never forgive I else's

Ok then I will come over I said kissing him

And just then someone throw a rock at the back of Chad's head and he fell on top of me

OW! He said

I just laughed

Hey its not funny sonny im not sure I can have you as my girlfriend if you laugh when I get hurt and plus its mean so sonny im sorry to saaaaaa

Chad was cut of again by my lips

You still mad? I asked him

I was never mad I was just joking sunshine I could never dump you I love you to much

I smiled

Um Chad we need to talk

Oh no I don't like where this is going

Im Chad I think you need to get off me now your crushing my rids

Oh yeah sure I thought you where going to dump me

Never Chad I love you to much I was going to kiss him on the cheek when he turned his head making me kiss him on the lips

He both laughed

We stayed out late that night staring at the stars I was laying on Chad and it was the best night in my life

He kissed me on the top of the head

I love you sunshine

I love you to chaddy

Way to kill the moment sonny

Oh and don't call me chaddy it's weird

I kissed him and he said

Fine you can call me chaddy but I only said yes because you're so cute

I know

Chad flicked my ear

Ow! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR I yelled

I don't know he said

Well im never kissing you again

Want to bet

The end

Sorry it's long I had nothing else to do so I wrote and fanfiction

Oh and I will write a other chapter if I get 1 review


End file.
